I'm losing you
by DeviAideen
Summary: "There has always been a sort of evilness to Potter men" Severus and Lily have been friends for years so when they fell in love it came naturally. But James Potter had his eye on Lily and he was determined to have her at any cost. Dark Fic, Warning contains stalking abuse and rape. Prequel to "A Rose that Won't Bloom" but can sit as a stand alone fic.


**Chapter One: Too late - this is not the answer**

_A/N: Good morning lovelies! Here we are the anticipated prequel to "A Rose that Won't Bloom" I hope the fans of the last story are here to now enjoy this story (You can always let me know in the comments that you are here :D) I have had this story swimming in my head for a while but I have had some struggle's with starting it. I had trouble trying to find the perfect song to fit with this story. Now I think I have it. Then the next hurtle was the cover (Oh dear lord the cover!) It took me 3 hours last night to complete and I am STILL not happy with it. I used Steven Straight from Sky High as Severus and Amy Pond of Doctor Who as Lily (I have not cast James yet)_

_Now enough of the rambling here is the oh so fun mumbo jumbo. I do not own the characters they belong to our beloved Queen Jo. The song for this Fic is "Broken Pieces" By Apocalyptica Ft. Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf. I own the plot which I made up in my twisted little mind. Be sure to check out "A Rose that Won't Bloom" if you haven't already yet._

_Now as the Tenth Doctor would say: Allons-y! _

Severus Snape and Lily Evans had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had started off many years ago as neighbors. They lived down the street from each other and neither one could ever recall when they first met or how they first became friends. Severus' father hated the idea of the two being friends and forbid it. Poor young Lily could not understand why she could not spend time with her best friend but that did not stop Severus. He would sneak out of the house just to spend time with her. Severus was punished for his friendship with Lily but he could honestly care less. He knew that bruises and broken bones would heal but he simply could not survive without a friend, especially without Lily.

Things got easier when Severus' father passed away when Severus was 8. There had been whispers that Severus' mother, who was also abused by the man, had poisoned him but there was such a hatred for him because he was simply so evil that no one seemed to want to investigate or really care.

With his father gone the friendship between Severus and Lily grew. The best friends spent every day at each other's houses. Being in the county Lily and her sister Petunia were home schooled so every day after noon when the books from classes had been put up Severus would be knocking on the door without fail. He was always there with a smile on his face and another game to play.

Petunia who was the eldest didn't care very much for Severus, but tolerated him for the simple fact that she kept Lily out of her hair. Petunia was too busy dreaming about how once she was old enough she could be off to a boarding school where she no longer had to deal with her sister and the boy next door.

Even though they shared everything there was one thing between Lily and Severus that they had not discussed. Severus was a wizard set to go to Hogwarts at 11 and Lily was a Muggle born. When they were younger Severus once tried to tell Lily about being a wizard but she just laughed it off thinking it was another game or simply a joke, so Severus no longer talked about it figuring he just wouldn't talk about what was to come.

They years went by and things were great. Severus and Lily were the best friends that no one could separate. They knew that 11 would bring the time when they were off to boarding school and Lily assumed they would be going the same place. One day Severus tried to tell her that they would have to go to separate schools and Lily told him to just go to her school. He tried to explain that he had to go to Hogwarts and Lily replied with "I will just go to Hogwarts with you." Severus was angry because he knew there was no way that she could go and it felt like Lily was just making things worse by acting like she could go to Hogwarts. That was the day that they had their first fight. They did not talk for a few days but then 2 days later Severus was knocking on the door asking if Lily could come out and play. He had realized that it was best to just enjoy the days he had with her and made a promise to himself to write her every day.

Lily's eleventh birthday brought a surprise. Severus was still asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled over thinking that there was no way that it could be for him. He couldn't see Lily before noon because of her studies and there would be no one else coming to the door for him. Severus' mother called for him and told him that the door was for him and that it was Lily. He jumped out of bed and quickly ran his fingers through his hair so it wasn't messy. Those days his hair was not as greasy and it would be later in life so it was a little more tamable.

Severus ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. He smiled to see Lily standing at the door with a huge grin on her face. Severus smiled back and was about to wish her happy birthday before Lily held up a piece of parchment that was in her hands. '_Parchment?_' Severus thought to himself._ 'Why would a Muggle have parchment? Unless…' _Severus looked at the parchment trying to see what it said but Lily was moving it too fast. The one thing that he did see what that the ink was green on it. His heart skipped a beat. Could it be?

"I got into Hogwarts!" Lily squealed before hugging Severus tightly. Severus hugged her back in disbelief. Was this true? Was Lily really getting to go with him to Hogwarts?

Severus' mother said she was going to get the camera. It was very rare that Severus' mother pulled out the camera but today had been a special occasion. Severus' mother snapped the photo and Lily didn't know it was a magical camera that recorded for about 10 seconds. She stood for a second, smiling at the camera before she jumped on Severus wrapping her arms around his neck in a long hug before smacking a kiss on his cheek. Severus explained the way the magical camera worked and Lily shrugged and said "Well then I just guess that means the most perfect moment of my life is captured forever now."

The rest of the day was a day to be enjoyed. Lily ran off back to her house to get ready for her party. Severus and his mother arrived and Lily was dressed in a pink sundress with white pokadots, her bright bushy red hair was tied back into a long pony tail. Other kids from nearby houses ran around the Evans house by Lily could have cared less for them. She spent the day with Severus still so excited about her letter. There was nothing that could have made her day more special than finding out that she would get to spend her days in school with Severus. After the cake had been cut, the presents opened and the other children sent home, Lily and Severus sat down by the pond. The both had their feet in the water. They smiled at each other as they watched the sun set.

"Everything at Hogwarts is different isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Yes but it's a good different. It will be hard getting used to magic when you haven't grown up around it but once you do get used to it you will start to wonder how you lived without it."

Lily smiled at Severus. "I am sure it will be easy to understand with my best friend with me." She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

The rest of summer slipped by and it seemed like it was no time before Severus and Lily were off to Diagon Ally for school supplies. The children had never been to London before and were buzzing with excitement. They ran through the streets giggling while their mothers talked of all sorts of things. They picked up books, decided on pets and where fitted for robes. The last thing was to get wands and then Lily's mother promised to treat them to ice cream before the long car ride back to the country.

It was in the wand shop that Lily Evan's first met James Potter. They were waiting to get wands since there was a bit of a line. Mrs. Evans and Ms. Snape sat in the corner talking. Since their children had become such great friends so had they. They often joked about the day when Lily and Severus would marry. They figured that with how close the two were it was pretty much guaranteed that one day that would be the direction they were headed.

Lily and Severus were in line talking when James cut in between them. "What is a pretty girl like you doing with a dweeb like him?" James asked.

"Severus is not a dweeb and I can be friends with whoever I want." Lily responded. "and no one was talking to you anyway." She grabbed Severus' arm and turned him away from James and she started talking to him again about owls and other magical things when James butted in again. "I told you to leave us alone!" Lily said.

"Now James listen to the little girl," A man behind them said. Lily turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter standing there. They were both finely dressed and Mr. Potter had a big smile on his face. Mrs. Potter however looked like a small animal that wished to run away. She looked sad and almost scared of her surroundings. "Now leave the poor little girl alone. If she wanted to talk to you she would. "James gave Lily a smile before he walked off with his father.

Lily shook her head and turned back to Severus. She apologized and told him not to think about what James had said. Little did either of them know all the problems and chaos that little boy would come to cause.


End file.
